Digimon: Generations Collide
by SubspaceChronicXXV
Summary: I have no description...yet. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's SubspaceEmissaryXXV here.**

**Although this is my third fanfiction(EDIT(9/14/14)fourth, actually), this will be the first long fanfiction I'm going to make.**

**I had this story in my mind since July 2013, so expect this story to suck because I'm in the middle of recovering the details(renovating if I say).**

**Still, I finally finished this after a year! (YES!)**

**Alright. Here's the first chapter.**

**Note:**

_**Repetition italics with dialogue=flashback**_

_**Normal italics=thoughts**_

_**Flashback thoughts=bold italics**_

**EDIT(9/14/2014):I clearly forgot the disclaimers. Also, I actually innovated the story to make the story more amusing. My original idea was quite simple and a little cliché.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Every single series of Digimon-Namco Bandai and Funimation? I think**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Four years ago..._

_On a remote city in Japan..._

_The digital barrier between earth and the digital world has been restored, preventing the collision of both worlds. Marcus Damon, age 14, and his partner, Agumon has proved Yggdrasil/King Drasil that both human and digimon could coexist, opening the "king" to its mistakes by sheer will the support of his friends and digimon. Though they defeated King Drasil and restored the barrier between the two worlds, Sampson decided to close the digital gate for good to prevent any infiltrations through the barrier, shortly restored, and the digimon decide to return to the digital world to restore peace from panic. Marcus, after some time, refused to part ways with Agumon and released his feelings at Agumon the night before. After some time, he chose to go with him over staying with his completely repaired family. Even though many opposed to that decision, generally pointing the fact that they would never see him again, Marcus promised, despite his own truth, that someday, no matter how long, they would see each other again; afterwards, they allowed him to proceed._

_Upon arriving to the digital world, he and the group decide to separate to increase the progress of peacemaking(not without Marcus distributing some transmitting gear and food to each of the digimon). In a matter of weeks, the ratio of progress to days increased. One day, five weeks after arrival, one of the group, Gotsumon was reported to be attacked by a rampaging monzaemon. Being the ones near his location, Marcus and Agumon went to back him up, but when taking a first glance upon the rampaging digimon, a horrifying view was displayed to the two. The monzaemon corrupted into warmonzaemon; however, despite the enemy being ultimate level, it took agumon to warp digivolve into shinegreymon to calm the berserk digimon down, and even so, he couldn't be tranquilized-until he was eliminated, reverted back into a digiegg. After this unexpected event, Marcus interviewed Gotsumon for any information on the Warumonzaemon's berserk state. All Gotsumon could answer was that the Monzaemon was a calm digimon, but in just a second, he changed into this...monster._

_Day-by-day, reports of berserk digimon were heard all over the digiworld. Each time, the digimon was more darker and powerful- - -deadly.**(Again. Fanfiction won't let me type the triple hyphen or**_** dash)**

_Four years had passed, and that same pattern continues. Being the one to find reports like this every day, Marcus became tired of this repetition. One day, he would one day, becoming his new objective, find the cause of all this corruption, and finish it before hell's breakout._

_"One day, "Marcus proclaimed, "That source will be defeated by our hands-our fists!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah. Note: The information above(Bold) was typed in March, so yeah.<strong>

**It may be a weak entry, but that's all I got without making any plotholes or any illogical information.**

**This was just my attempt at synopsis for this prologue. It was supposed to be similar to that of the story mode narration of Tekken 4 and 5, actually as a guide, but it kind of failed.**

**This was also to bring you some speed of what's going on.**

**Well, that's it.**

**FINALLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of this story, but this is supposedly the first chapter of the main introduction. The previous one was actually the prologue to set up the linear pace.**

**Anyway, Digimon Generations Collide Chapter 1, and that's it.**

**Okay then. Commence!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Flashback..._

_"Marcus?!"_

_"Hey! You're here! "_

_Marcus Damon arrived at the command room of DATS during their final day with their partners-digimon. He is carrying a load of supplies and stuff on his back, jogging through everyone ever so flawlessly, without any struggle in carry. All wonder about the supplies he's carrying as they locked on to him, never blinking at all. Agumon, the digimon, and all the others watch as Marcus turns to the path leading to the Digital Dive and stops there. Most of the digimon were so surprised that they didn't even notice his upcoming and came back to reality, their eyes on him. Agumon, smiling, decided this was a great time to raise the hand of farewell._

_"Bye boss- "Agumon said._

_"Keep your goodbyes in a sock, "Marcus interrupted, "I'm coming along with you to the digital world."_

_"You can't-" Thomas intervened._

_"-What happens if they decide to never open up the digital gate again?" Yoshi finished._

* * *

><p><em>Digital world: minutes later...<em>

_"We're here." Gaomon spoke._

_Everyone began walking in a direction to begin their mission. Everyone, except Marcus. Agumon turns to see him standing there, head down._

_"Hey boss. Are you okay?" Agumon asked._

_There was no response. After a while, he lightened up, smiling._

_"Heh. I'm fine." Marcus lied, not entirely._

* * *

><p><em>"I have to go." Marcus replied. "With Merukimon gone, who's gonna keep an eye on the digital world?"<em>

_No one said anything. It was a risky decision, even for Marcus._

_One of them finally stood up-his father, Spencer Damon._

_"That's right." Spencer encouraged him. "You go son."_

_The other members of the Damon family looked at him baffled._

_"You go back and keep the peace. "_

_Marcus smiled, "Yeah. "_

_"Let's go Agumon. "He spoke to Agumon. "Now we can always fight together side-by-side."_

_"Yippee," Agumon cheered._

_Marcus was excited to venture side-by-side with Agumon, though it never showed in his face. Everything was silent for a while. No one came to a conclusion- a decision. Breaking the frozen positions, Marcus began walking to the digital dive. He began thinking while his ears could hear someone tugging. What if they were right? What if he never got to see his family again? He never even got to spend time with his dad for how many years._

_Those questions were interrupted by a few footsteps and a distressed call. "Wait!"_

_Marcus turned around to see who it was. He was looking at his sister, Kristi. She looks depressed._

_"If what they said is true, what if we can't see each other again?!"_

_Marcus frowned. This question was something he feared to be asked. He looked down to his sister and then to the ground._

_This is obviously a no-turn-back situation. He could be with his family as a whole. He could spend time with his dad again. He would be happy with one big family...with Agumon. He has been with Agumon and, even if its only been a few months, that is enough to care for him as a brother. That is to say, without him...his family would be incomplete. If he goes with his family, he may never see Agumon again. However, on the other hand, he could go with Agumon and leave his family for a world of restoration(His excuse(**Yeah, whenever I tried a double dash, this site diminishes it down to a small one, so it has to be replaced with parenthesis)**). He would never see them again...forever. But..._

_He stands there looking down, standing at the crossroads of destiny: His family, or Agumon. Then, something in his heart burst through and began uttering a small sense of hope._

_He walks steadily towards Kristi and knelt down to her. He could tell that she's worried._

_He patted her head. "Don't worry. "He smiled._

_"I know. Someday...we will meet each other again. "said Marcus reiterating his heart's message._

_By the looks on her face, she still has some doubt. As a matter of fact, almost everyone around here is having the same expression. He stands up in front of them, curling his hand into a fist and hits his chest while maintaining a smile._

_"I swear it. We will be reunited." Marcus promised._

* * *

><p>Present time...<p>

Night dominates the digital world. Diurnals are in slumber of the darkness of the night while those that are awake have the moon as their guide. In a location just near a village-near the ocean, a camp set can be seen in the moonlight. The fire has been out for a while from the burnt marks and the absence of smoke. Two sleeping bags sit near the campfire next to each other, both occupied.

Marcus, sleeping in the shadow of a tree from the head up, moved to the other side of the bag.

* * *

><p><em>"What happened?!" said Marcus desperately.<em>

_The next scene was at a village's remains. There lies a wasteland and a crater in the middle. Marcus and Agumon were at a safe distance from the crater, interrogating a witness. The witness was in a deep sense of shock, kneeling down in fatigue._

_Gotsumon, a digimon and one of the fellow digimon that returned to the digital world for restoration. He was looking down into the earth, considering the previous events._

_"I...I don't know." Gotsumon spat out. "It just went by so quickly."_

_Pieces of the battle flashed in their minds. Marcus had a few cuts; Agumon, however, was bruised from the head, the shins, and in the chest._

_"Believe me, I met this monzaemon. He was nice and jolly when I saw him."_

* * *

><p><em>"Nice day today." Gotsumon spoke.<em>

_"Yep," replied Monzaemon. They were both sitting on a rock in the forest. "Nice day indeed."_

* * *

><p><em>"Then, one minute, he leaves in a jolly state. The next minute, he began laughing so sinisterly." Gotsumon shivered. <em>Those laughs.

_"When I snapped back into reality, he went berserk." finished Gotsumon._

_Marcus doubted. None of that makes any sense. _

_"Is that what_ really _happened?" Marcus asked._

_Gotsumon nodded. "To be honest, it doesn't make any sense to me either. I've never seen something like this."_

_The fires from the remains died out._

* * *

><p><em>Everything went black. Static can be heard as his vision can only see an anonymous silhouette. The silhouette teleported right in his face as he called out his name.<em>

_"...Marcus..."_

_His vision went white._

* * *

><p>Minutes passed. The moon begins to descends from the horizon. Its light begins to cast away the shadow covering his face until it's all gone. Now it shines its borrowed light at Marcus.<p>

Marcus, disturbed by the moonlight, squints his eyes and wakes up, mainly because of the dream. What was that? Who was speaking to me? He looked down and up to the sky. Mesmerized by the sudden outburst in his mind, he shook himself off. He has other problems need in concern.

He gets up from his sleeping bag and walks sluggishly outside of camp. He walks to the moonlight at the end of the cliff leading to the ocean below.

Marcus typed in his mind. Those events the past five years, what's going on. Pictures of the corrupted digimon flood his mind. For once, he was in intense thought.

"Can't sleep, huh boss."

Agumon stood behind him quietly, waiting for the right time to speak. Marcus had no answer.

"That's ok. "Agumon said, "I'm having the same feeling too."

Both look up at the moonlight. By the position, it would be 2:00 A.M in earth time. Nevertheless, both knew of the situation. None of the others know about this. Fact is, they never meet up since the day they split up four years ago. That's right. Marcus is 18(25 in the Japanese version). With the situation in mind, they could only take a guess on what the others must have encountered since then.

"It's weird though." Agumon began, "It's like they change in a matter of seconds. One second, they were nice and calm. The next second, they become serial killers with those red eyes." He shivered. "I know this is getting annoying, but we have no idea who or what the source is. It's been four years now, and the clues we collected shows no sign of a hint."

He was right. Ever since that incident four years ago, he's been having this hunch that someone's the cause of all this; however, his hunch slowly became less relevant to the incidents. During those last four years, the digimon that went haywire were worsening. Their skin becomes darker, and they become stronger as well. Let's not forget those soulless eyes and the dark behavior in their minds. Each incident after, it became harder to stabilize them. Heck, one time, Agumon nearly died from a digmon that drilled his stomach open. It was of their luck that some flowermon were near his location and healed Agumon's wounds.

The only things they find as evidence are black torn of clothing and only that. None of these make any sense to the conclusion, and even his head is hurting because of it. He sighed. He should've studied more in school.

It could be...no. There's no way Kurata is the one who did it. He was destroyed by the tearing of the dimensional barrier. Unless, he was vaporized into...

"It doesn't add up." interrupted Agumon. "If this keeps happening, we can't restore peace to the digital world."

Silence brew the landscape. The ocean was the only sound, the waves brushing against the rocks below them. Marcus can only say one thing.

"Then we have to find this guy and defeat him."

The waves washed against the shores even more as he faced the moon.

"Wherever you are, hidden or not, I'll find you and restore the peace to this world." Marcus called out to the moon in a determined tone.

Hopefully, this guy makes a mistake. he has to slip up sometime after four years of hiding.

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise. Both of them went back to sleep to replenish themselves. Suddenly, a noise reached their ears.<p>

Marcus woke up to the sound of screaming as his eyes open wide. He got up like a spring and got up on his feet. The sound came from the village, to his assumption. He ran over to the edge of the hill and could not help but feel annoyed for his eyes. Another village, under attack by another crazy digimon. Agumon ran up from behind him and watched the smoke escape form the village. Some of the buildings were destroyed. One by one, a house was on fire. Digimon were escaping the village.

_Again?! _Marcus thought.

"Agumon?" called Marcus.

Agumon nodded.

For once, the words "It's fighting time" never crossed his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really used to writing plots like this. It has been a long time since I've actually done anything here. Heck, I'm too busy with stuff in school.<strong>

**This, in my opinion, was kind of a short chapter.**

**Maybe sometime in the future, I'll redo this.**

**Well, see ya. (Hehe *sulks*)**


End file.
